The Power of A Shining Diamond
by Greninjaten99
Summary: A teenager from the real world goes to the Pokemon world. Memories lost? Nope. He has his memories and is going to try to live a new life. But with evil coming he will have to protect those he truly loves and fight back against the darkness. (PS: this is my first story so go easy on me.)
1. Chapter 1

I slowly opened my eyes as I felt rain droplets falling on my head. Great another rainy day at Seattle Washington, one of the best places in the world to me.

I got off of my old bed that I got from a donation center a year or two ago, stretching my tired muscles. Getting dressed in my clothes I walked up to a broken mirror. I had on black and white shoes with blue jeans, a blue shirt with stitch surfing on a wave, two coats, one was red while the other was blue and water resistant. I was five foot eleven and had black and brown spiky short hair. I looked like I have been working out for a little bit. But what really stood out the most was my eyes, they were green with specks of red in some parts with a diamond pattern all around the pupil.

I nodded, accepting my look and walked up to my planning table.

'Good morning Rebecca, you ready to hear my plan?' I mentally said to my best friend Rebecca that is not a person but is actually a crow. Rebecca started hopping back and forth across the table eager to hear the plan I made.

'We are going to steal one special diamond, just one so we can power up this stupid machine that I have been working on for almost 2 years,' "hoping it works." I muttered the last part out loud.

During my life I found that you can use diamonds as a valuable power source and use it to power mostly anything you want. It was pretty amazing when I found this out.

Rebecca walked over to me, jumped onto my shoulder, and bit down on my ear to get my attention. "OW!" I said. It did the trick and I now had a red, painful ear.

'It will work. you worked so hard on it and you promised you parents that you will do it for them.' my parents, died when I was only 12 from a bank robbery. I watched as one of the men shot them both because they weren't doing what he said. Their last words were to live my dream, no matter the cost, and I intend to keep that promise.

"Thanks, Rebecca. No more messing around, we got a diamond to steal." I grabbed my gauntlet I made for this as I walked out of the old warehouse that I used as my home with Rebecca still on my shoulder. We walked for what seemed like hours, each step taking longer than the last. By the time we made it to town, I was already tired from the walk.

"Well here we are, one last time." I said as I walked through the streets of Seattle. I did not stop for anything, I was on a mission.

Since it would look suspicious to everyone, Rebecca flew off my shoulder and followed me to the store with a few of her buddies tagging along.

I entered the store that sold very expensive jewelry that I've always wondered why it is, and walked up to the worker.

"Hello, welcome the Jewelry Corridors how can I help you?" the women asked me, looking bored out of her mind.

"I would like to see your red diamonds please." I calmly told her.

"Right this way." she said in a bored tone. We walked past a few counters with all kinds of expensive items, from rings to necklaces. We eventually arrived to where I wanted to be and she brought out some red diamonds the size of a dime to smaller than a baseball. "Are any of these the ones that you want?" she asked me.

"I would like that one." I pointed to the one smaller than a baseball. she nodded and grabbed a cloth to grab the diamond and put away the others. We walked back to the front of the store and she asked, "That will be 2000 dollars sir."

I grinned and said, "I will be taking that for free ma'am." She was totally confused, and as I said that crows came crashing through the window and flying everywhere in the store. The girl started screaming so loud I thought my ears would bleed.

I grabbed the diamond and bolted out of the store, with Rebecca close behind. "Nice timing." I told her.

'You're welcome' she told me in a proud tone through my mind. The cops should have gotten a call by now and are after me right now.

There was one problem though, we were in the middle of town and it's a long walk from here to the warehouse. So I did the only thing that popped into my head, I broke into a car and started hot-wiring the thing.

I've done this a few times before, making the parts and wiring of the machine, so this isn't that much different.

I suddenly got a small jolt from different wires connecting. "This is totally different than the machine, it wasn't powered!" I shouted to no one.

It was starting to get a little frustrating, I was running out of time and all I got working was the windshield wipers.

I could hear the sirens of the police getting closer and started to panic, connecting a red wire to a blue wire. The roar of the engine started as I gave out a sigh of relief.

The sound of sirens from a cop car speeding towards my location was coming from my right. I got out and turned towards the car and started running at it. The man in the car started to panic, afraid that he would run me over, but what he didn't know was that I had a weapon for this situation. Powering up my gauntlet with a tiny diamond that came from my mother's ring, I pulled my fist back ready to swing. Time seemed to slow down for me, but I didn't question it. The car was one foot away from me, ready to see my doom. I was ready, and I swung my arm into the car.

For a second it seemed like nothing happened, then a shock-wave exploded outward, forcing the car to go spinning in one direction, and me a good three yards. "Ow, that hurt." I groaned as I got up and limped to the car that I started.

Getting comfortable, I shifted the gear of the car to drive and slammed my foot on the peddle. The car sped through the streets and I turned a corner. I looked back to see that three police cars were right behind me.

"Lets see how fast this vehicle can go." I slammed the acceleration as hard as I could, making the car going faster than the cops. I started driving down a hill, and when I couldn't see them I turned right on the exit of town.

"Well, that was easy." I said to no one in particular. I looked at the rear view mirror and saw to my astonishment, a lone police cruiser still chasing me.

"Come on!" I screamed. Then an idea came to my mind. "Alright, you still want to follow? Then I hope you're ready to be a witness." I pretended to acted like I didn't know he/she was there and kept on driving to the old warehouse. I parked the car and jogged into the place, knowing that the officer will follow. I started making preparations to start up the machine. I was about to start it when I heard, "FREEZE! Hands where I can see them!"

I slowly turned around and raised my hands and what I saw made me a little angry inside. The officer that stands before me was six foot four, had a light tan, well trimmed beard, and looked like he is too old for the job he is doing. His name that I know was officer Reece, the man that found me after the robbery and told me that they will find the people that killed my parents. They didn't even get close to find them.

"J-Jake Matthews?" Reece said, utterly shocked.

"What do you want Reece?" I growled angrily, already impatient. Thankfully Rebecca came and landed on my shoulder to try and help me stay calm and relax.

"Where have you been and why did you steal a diamond?" He asked.

"The first question, I have been here. Collecting spare parts to make this machine. Second, I borrowed the diamond to power my machine that will make my dreams become reality. I made a promise to my parents that I will do that. Have you found my parents murderers yet?" I said in a mocking tone.

"Jake, using this machine will not make your parents come back, and no. I did not find them. I have been searching for them for these past few years." He explained with a serious and sad tone in his voice.

I chuckle at the first part. "You think I'm trying to bring my parents back to life? Wrong! I am using this machine to take me to the pokemon world." I explained to him.

Reece's face gave me the look that's saying I'm insane or something like that. "You can't go to the pokemon world, that's impossible."

"Well I am making it possible and will be the only one to go, never to be seen here on this earth again." I stated proudly. "But you have to let me go. Say it is re-paying me for not finding the men that killed my parents." I told him calmly.

Reece gave it some thought, looking at me, to the machine, then back at me. He gave me a slow nod and said, "Alright Jake, I will let you go. But you have to promise me that you will make good decisions throughout your life in that world?" I was actually surprised that he was letting me go just like that.

"I promise." I said to Reece with a serious expression, letting him know that I was meaning it.

He nodded and put the gun back in his holster, showing me that he really meant letting me go. I turned towards the machine when I noticed that I made the machine with a switch on both sides of it. I looked back at Reece sheepishly. "Can you help me out with this?" I asked.

He started laughing at my predicament and walked to one of the switches, me to the other. We both looked at each other and I nodded to signal him to pull the switch. Immediately after they were pulled, the sound of a purr of a engine could be heard throughout the room. Electricity started sparking all around the room. We took cover behind a pile of spare parts and waited there.

After a few minutes of listening to electricity crackling, it immediately stopped and in replace of it, a void like sucking sound was heard. I look around the pile and saw that in front of the machine was a circular red portal, floating a few inches off the ground.

I looked back at Reece and his face showed pure shock and disbelief that there was actually a portal 3 yards away from him. Grabbing his shoulder, I snapped Reece out of his trance. He blinked and looked back at me. "I-it really worked?!" he shakily said. I nodded.

I stood up and held my hand out towards him. He looked at my hand then at my face and back at my hand. Reece grasped my hand firmly and I pulled him up. "Want to help me pack up for this journey I am about to go through?" I asked as I pointed to a table filled with survival gear and stuff from this world that I know will not be in the world I'm going to.

"Y-yeah, sure I'll help you" Reece said as we walked to the table. I grabbed a duffel bag and a camping backpack that I have been saving for this occasion. We were about half way when Reece looked in one of the boxes, "Pokemon cards, really?" Reece looked at me confused.

"One of every Pokemon, just for fun. You can have the others in the box over there if you want." I explained to him as I pointed to the other side of the room with a few boxes. He shrugged his shoulders and placed the box in the duffel bag.

'Took you forever to get a few of them' Rebecca complained as she pecked one of them.

"Sh-shut up!" I didn't mean to say it out loud and so loud. Because of my mistake, Reece is now looking at me like I'm insane.

"Why are you shouting? I didn't say anything." Reece said with authority.

I looked at him like I just remembered something, "oh right I didn't tell you. Well ever since I was born I had this chromosome mutation in the head that made me be able to talk to others telepathically." I said like it was no big deal.

"What? Are you serious? That sounds like it is impossible." He said with disbelief.

'Here is proof' I mentally said to him.

Reece started looking all around him like he was going crazy then looked back at me.

"Incredible." he said in amazement.

"The reason why I didn't tell you or anyone else in the past was that I was afraid that scientists would do experiments on me." I said with a small bit of fear in my voice.

"Oh. So where do you expect to be when you go through the portal, and what do you want to do with the machine?" Reece asked.

I shrugged my shoulders. "Hopefully in the Kalos region, I think that place is the best out of all of them. What to do with the machine? It should be torn apart, never to be used after this" I answered. I actually have no idea if this is going to work or not.

We finally got the last items in the bags, ready to go. "Hey what's that?" Reece asked. I looked down at the table and saw in the middle of the table a little wedding ring with three diamonds placed in a row on top of it, with the middle diamond missing.

"That's my mom's ring." I said sadly.

"Why is one of the diamonds missing?" Reece asked.

Rebecca flew off my shoulder and grabbed the ring with her beak and dropped it into my waiting hand.

"Because that diamond is right here." I said as I pulled off my metallic gauntlet and showed the back of the glove had a small gleaming diamond placed in a power extractor that is in the middle of the wrist part of the gauntlet.

Reece looked at me, surprised clear on his face. "You made that?" He asked. I nodded. "What does it do?"

"It emits a shock-wave strong enough to move a car a few yards, once fully powered with the diamond that's on it." I explained. I looked down at the glove then back at Reece. Taking the diamond off of the gauntlet, I gave the gauntlet to Reece and place the diamond back on the ring. "You're going to need evidence of the criminal that stole the red diamond." I told him.

Reece gave me a look that said to me, seriously? That is no help. "Well what do you want me to do with it?" I asked.

"Keep it, you never know when you're going to need it." Reece said with arms folded across his chest.

"Alright, fine. I'll keep it" I said with slight sass in my tone as I put my glove in my coat pocket. He looked back at me with a smirk. Walking up to me, he put his right hand on my head and started messing my hair up.

"In a way, you are still a kid." I looked at him with a frown. "In a good way." he calmly said as he raised his hands in defense. The way he raised them made me start laughing, him following suit.

"Does the portal have a time limit or is it able to stay like this for hours?" Reece said as he eyed the portal carefully.

"I believe we have 4 and a half more minutes till it starts becoming a black hole." I calmly stated.

The face he gave me was priceless as he started freaking out through panic. "A - a black hole?! You better hurry or the world is going to end! No, not just the world, the entire solar system!" while he was ranting I started to giggle, then I just burst out laughing lying on the ground. "What is so funny? We are going to die soon and your laughing your butt off!" he growled at me.

When I was able to calm down a little, I got up and said, "I w- was just k- kidding about the black hole." Reece gave me a deadpan look.

"REALLY!?" he shouted.

I nodded with a grin on my face, happy that I did a joke after so long.

"Well." he sighed, "you really had me there."

"YES!" I fist-pumped the air. I then started to sweat-drop. "Guess I am still a kid mentally." I said as I rubbed the back of my head.

"Yup." was all Reece said as I put on my backpack and picked up my duffel bag.

I walked up to the opening of the portal but stopped and looked back at Reece. He looked at me with an encouraging face, letting me know that I can do this.

"Wish me luck and farewell Officer Reece" I said with sadness evident in my tone, waving him goodbye.

He waved back and said,"goodbye Jake. When I catch those criminals I will tell them that the child's parents that they killed is now living the life he has always wanted."

I nodded and turned towards the portal.

'Ready Rebecca?' I mentally said to her.

'Ready when you are.' She said with encouragement on my shoulder.

I grinned and looked back at the portal. "Here we go!" I yelled as I went through the portal.


	2. Chapter 2

**Aloha everyone, Greninjaten99 here with another chapter. I hope you like it I have been working really hard on this and if you do not know, this is my first story and not really experienced with writing but I will do this because it has started to become a hobby for me. but anyways, enjoy this chapter.**

 **I do not own pokemon, I do own my OCS.**

"Rebecca, I regret running into the portal. I should have walked in." I whined, rubbing my broken nose.

To explain what happen to me, the portal transported me and Rebecca to a large dark cavern at the bottom of a deep crevice. The portal was against a wall and I ran face first into it.

'I'm glad you didn't get anything too serious other than that.' Rebecca said in relief.

"Yeah, tell me about it." I chuckled as I grabbed a tissue from my bag and tried to stop the bleeding.

Once the bleeding stopped after a few minutes, I started looking around. "Looks like the only way out is up," I said in slight frustration. "Can you see what is up at the top of the crevice, please?" I asked Rebecca politely.

'It will be a pleasure, my lord.' she said while playfully bowing like I was a pretend king.

I chuckled at the scene. "You always know how to make me laugh."

'I know,' Rebecca said as she flew up through the crevice.

Immediately after she was gone I felt on edge. I started looking around me expecting some dark creature to pop out and attack, but nothing happened.

Why do I feel like this? It is because I have never been alone before. I am scared of being alone for… pretty much all my life actually.

"Come on Rebecca, please hurry up." I said in a whisper.

All of a sudden I heard a blood curdling scream coming from above, "AAHHH!"

"What is-" I was about to finish what I said when I saw Rebecca, swiftly flying towards me.

'Jake!' she practically screamed, 'Get ready to catch'

'Catch what?' I asked her as she was passing me. Then I saw it, a pokemon falling through the crevice. I didn't see exactly what pokemon it was, but it needed saving.

I immediately sprinted towards the pokemon with my arms outstretched, ready to catch it. The problem about this was that it was too far away to reach by foot. So I pulled out my gauntlet and ring.

Pulling off the diamond from the ring, I quickly put the diamond and gauntlet together and started charging it.

The diamond will be destroyed when used, but it will be worth it.

I kept sprinting when the gauntlet finished charging. I instantly faced the other way and punched the ground at an angle. The effects were instant, the diamond exploded into shards and the shock-wave sent me flying right below the pokemon.

I reached out for it and pulled it into a hug so I could be the shield for the ground. It was actually bigger than I expected so that means it will have a few bruises after this.

I felt the air rushing past me as I closed my eyes and waited for impact. When I did, I have to say, it hurt like H-E- double hockey sticks.

I was being grinded across the floor for over 3 yards. By the time we stopped, I was pretty sure I was going to have a massive scar and a few broken ribs after that.

I slowly opened my eyes and started looking around. We were alive that is for sure, then I remembered that I was holding someone.

I looked down and to my astonishment it was Diancie, a pokemon that was made of diamonds. Its hair was diamonds with a diamond like crown on top, chest had a diamond on it, and a piece of a diamond sticking out of its left side.

I found out that it was unconscious, based on her not responding to me asking if it was ok. So I started looking for any injuries, knowing that there could be a few. I saw a few bruises and 1 cut.

I gave a sigh of relief, glad that there weren't any serious injuries. Looking back where I came from, I noticed that my bags are over thirty feet away from me. Is this cavern really that big?

Slowly getting up, I started carrying Diancie to my equipment, thankful that I had medical supplies.

I didn't get very far though, as a sering pain stretched through my back. I started Collapsing forward to the ground, turning abruptly so it won't hurt Diancie as much. The pain intensified as I screamed out in pain.

I need to get to my medkit, but how?

"Thump" came a sound near me. I looked up a little and saw the medkit, sitting at arms reach.

"H- how?" I stammered.

'You forgot about me already?' came the voice I knew so well. I looked at Rebecca, who was standing a foot or 2 away from the medkit, waiting patiently.

'T- thank you.' I said to her in pain.

'You are very welcome.' she calmly said.

I looked back at the medkit and reached out for it. Grabbing it, I opened it and started putting bandages on Diancie first, because I am a gentleman.

While putting bandages on its cut, Diancie winced in pain and open its eyes.

What I saw amazed me. Its eyes were like red rubies shining in a beautiful light, with pink pupils in the middle. Its beauty destroyed the beauty of a gracidea flower.

I snapped out of my chrance when it started talking to me. "What?" I asked.

'I- I said who are you?' It said in a shy feminine voice through telepathy.

So it's a female. "My name is Jake Matthews, and you must be Diancie, princess of the Diamond Domain, correct?" I asked her, fearful that this isn't the same one as from the movie.

'Y- yes I am. How did you know?' she questioned.

I started rubbing the back of my head when I said, "Promise not to tell anyone?"

she nodded, curious as to what I am going to say. "Well I come from a world that has no Pokemon, but we watch these things called movies that have made up worlds. A few of them were Pokemon shows that had the main character as Ash Ketchum, going to different regions to become the best pokemon trainer and saving the world a lot." I explained.

She looked at me like I was a crazy man until she noticed Rebecca out of the corner of her eye. 'W- what Pokemon is that?' she asked a little scared.

"That is not a Pokemon. That is a animal from my world that is called a crow, but I named her Rebecca." I saw her still looking at it like it was going to attack her. "Don't worry she won't hurt you." I said in a caring tone.

Diancie looked back at me then back at Rebecca and just sat there. I was starting to wonder what was doing when Diancie looked back at me, again, and said, 'So you two are serious?' Well I got my answer, Diancie was talking to Rebecca.

Rebecca and I both nodded, showing her that we meant it. Diancie started looking at her injuries, looked up where she came from, then looked back at us, 'how did I get so few injuries from that fall?' she asked me.

"Well, Rebecca and I were in this cavern trying to find a way out, and I had her fly up through the crevice to see where we are when I heard a scream and looked back up, seeing Rebecca flying down towards me and telling me to get ready to catch, I saw you falling and ran to the rescue. It was close though, if I hadn't used my gauntlet in time I would not have been able to save you." I explained to Diancie.

Diancie looked at me with a questioning look, 'what gauntlet, and how did it help?' she asked with a disbelieving glare.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to explain that part to you." I said as I pulled off my glove from my hand and showed it to Diancie. "This, is a gauntlet that I made about a year ago. When powered it can create a shock-wave that can make pretty much anything move away from the center of it, depends on how powerful the power source is. It is powered by the gamma radiation that is inside diamonds, the bigger the diamond is the more power it can produce. I put a diamond on the center of the hand part of the glove to power it, which I used to power the glove to push myself into the air so that I was able to catch you."

Diancie looked at the glove with awe. 'Where is the diamond that you used then?'

I bowed my head a little, sad that a piece of my mothers ring was gone. "When a diamond has used up all of its powered, it overloads and destroys itself. The diamond that I used overloaded so that I would be able to save you." I struggled to say as I started putting gauze on my back and wrapping some bandages onto it and across my ribs.

'Was this diamond important to you?' Diancie asked with kindness in her voice.

"It was a part of a ring that's my mothers," I tried to say calmly but failed miserably, "she and my dad died in front of me" I was slowly losing it.

'How did they die?' Diancie asked, hoping she didn't hit a nerve.

I finished wrapping the bandage on me before I answered. "T- they were k- killed from thieves robbing a bank." I started to cry. So much for trying to be strong about it.

'I- I am so sorry' she said as she got up and hugged me just to comfort me, a complete stranger.

"I- it's ok." I said, trying to calm down. She let go as I started to get up.

"But onto more important matters, getting out of here." I said as I held out my hand to Diancie to help her up. She grasped my hand as I pulled her up.

'So, got any ideas?' Rebecca asked.

"One, but I don't think I have a diamond big enough to be able to get us out of here." I said, disappointed with myself.

'Were you talking to Rebecca?' Diancie asked with a quizzical glance.

"Yeah, the truth is I am able to use telepathy, like you." I explained to her.

'Oh, well, I can help you with the diamond,' she said, 'just how big does it have to be?'

I put my fists together, showing her how big it should be. "Like about the size of both of my fists combined."

'Ok, no problem.' Diancie said as she held her hands out in front of her, putting a lot of focus into it. What happened surprised me, the carbon molecules started to compress into each other, growing bigger and solidifying right before my eyes into a diamond.

"Wow, that is amazing. I knew you could do that, but to see it in person is just spectacular." I said with excitement.

'Thank you, But why do you need a diamond?' she asked, holding the diamond.

"I am going to use the gauntlet to make us shoot straight out of this cavern." I said, a little embarrassed.

'Well, it's a plan.' Diancie sighed.

"I'll make sure we make it alive," I said while pointing to myself, "but first, I need to grab my stuff."

I walked up to my backpack, grabbed it and slowly put it on my back, making sure it didn't loosen the bandage, then slung my duffel bag on my shoulder.

"I hope you are ready to go Diancie, because I am ready to explore this world for the first time." I said with confidence.

She looked at me once and nodded. ' how are we going to do this?'

"You're going to have to hold onto me tight so that you won't fall off" I explained. She hopped over to me and pretty much hugged me as tight as possible around my chest. To make sure she didn't let go I put my left arms around her tight, with my gauntlet on my right arm.

"Rebecca, you should get a head start. The shock- wave might be too strong for you to out run, so I am giving you a minute head start." I said, wanting to keep her as safe as possible.

'Ok Jake, meet you up there.' she said as she flew up through the crevice once again.

We waited for what felt like forever, but at least I was counting. "Ready?"

Diancie held on tighter. 'I'm ready.'

"OK, then here goes nothing." I said, right before I punched the ground.

 **If you guys liked it comment or fave. If you saw any mistakes tell me so that I can do better on writing stories. Aloha.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Aloha everyone, Greninjaten99 here. I am so sorry for not writing for so long, I lost my school chrome book, had** **terrible** **WiFi, and I am now going to college. So I am sorry for the wait and hope you enjoy this chapter.**

"Why is this not working!" I growled as I punched the ground again, getting a little frustrated.

'Is it broken?' Diancie asked with worry.

"No it's not broken, I must be forgetting something." I said trying to calm down. Immediately after I said that a green portal opened to the right of us.

'Is that how you got here?' Diancie asked with wonder.

"Yes but this one is different, but it doesn't matter how it opened, something is probably going to come out of it." I said as the portal got large enough to fit a person. Out of the portal came a boy about 5'8''. He wore a jacket that had some kind of owl face on it, wore blue jeans, and had a brown cowboy hat on. he looked to be about 18 or 19, so probably leaving high school.

The boy looked around and when his eyes landed towards us, he smiled and said, "Hi there. My name is Joey, what's yours?"

I looked at him with caution, "It's Jake, Jake Mathews. This is Diancie." I said as I pointed at her, "How did you get here and why are you here?"

Joey looked at me with a smirk, "To answer the first question, I am not telling. For the second question, I came here to tell you that Diancie still has the diamond that you are supposed to use." Joey said the last part in a matter of fact tone.

I looked at him with disbelief, swiftly looking back at Diancie and noticing that the diamond was still in her hand. "Well, I'm an idiot." I said to myself out loud.

"You're not and idiot, you are just forgetful sometimes." Joey says in a comforting tone.

"How do you even know that?" I asked cautiously.

"Where I come from, I see every dimension that has been made by reality or imagination. You just happened to be from a dimension where most of the dimensions are created from, the dimension maker as I like to call it. I like to go to and from dimensions that look interesting, and you just made this dimension a whole lot more interesting." Joey explained like it was nothing as he looked around the room, "Well, gotta go, I will see you again sometime soon, and with a pokemon of my own." he said as he walked back into the portal.

By the time the portal closed I looked back a Diancie and said, "well that was interesting, wasn't it?"

'Yes, it actually was.' she said with wonder.

"May I please have the diamond so we can go?" I asked politely.

'Yes you may have the diamond, thank you for asking nicely.' Diancie said as she placed the diamond onto the gauntlet.

"You're welcome." I said while charging up the gauntlet. To make sure we get out of here, I let it charge to maximum. Before it could overload, I lifted my right hand into the air, made a fist, then brought it down to punch the ground hard once again… which would have happened if a golden portal hadn't opened right where I was going to punch and made us both falling in with Rebecca chasing after us.

When we got to the other side of the portal I fell face first onto a white marble surface with Diancie on top of me. I lifted my face up to see Rebecca looking at me with concern.

After making sure that we were all ok I began taking in my surroundings. We were on some kind of hallway platform with clouds surrounding it. On each side of the hallway were about 3 white marble pillars looking like they had been polished every day. " I have a strange feeling that I know where we are." I said.

"And you are correct, human from a different world", said a booming voice from behind. I turned around to find the legendary god pokemon Arceus staring at me. I couldn't believe that Arceus was the second pokemon I got to meet that my jaw dropped.

"Yes I am Arceus, the god of all pokemon, and I have brought you here to find out if you are a threat to this world, by doing that I am going to have most of the ancient physic pokemon read your mind to see if they get the same result." He said as he looked to his left to show a doorway that I hadn't noticed before.

The door slowly opened to reveal Mewtwo, Mew, Celebi, Latias, Latios, Jirachi, Deoxys, Uxie, Mesprit, Azelf, Cresselia, Victini, Meloetta, and Hoopa.

"We are going to ask you a few questions, you answer. The pokemon here will will see if you are telling the truth. If you lie, we will kill you." Arceus said as all the psychic legendaries and mythical pokemon circled me.

"Sounds good, but what about Rebecca?" I asked Arceus.

"Who are you talking about?" Arceus asked back to me as Rebecca jumped onto my shoulder.

"This is Rebecca." I answered. Arceus and all the pokemon looked at Rebecca with bewildered expressions.

'What is Rebecca exactly?' one of the female pokemon asked through telepathy.

"From my world, she is called a crow, but to me she is my only friend that I brought with me here." I answered.

'What pokemon do you have in your world?' A male asked.

"There are no pokemon in my world, only merchandise, cards, games, and movies about pokemon." I said.

"How exactly did you get here from your world?" someone asked to which I remembered his voice.

I pulled out the diamond from my gauntlet and showing it to everyone saying, "Well Hoopa, I got here with a diamond."

I noticed Mewtwo starting to walk towards me with anger to look more intimidating, 'Well I have two questions for you human. How is it possible getting here with a stupid diamond, and how do you know Hoopa's name if you have never been to this world?'

I looked at Mewtwo directly into his eyes and said, "Well Mewtwo how I got here with a 'stupid' diamond is that I have found a way to make diamonds into the ultimate power source to to do whatever I want with it, so I wanted to go to the pokemon world. Now how I know hoopa's name well that is simple, almost all humans from my world that are pokemon fans know about most of the pokemon, including legendaries and mythical. Also one of the movies that I watched was about you, it was awesome that Ash tried to punch you."

Mewtwo stood there dumbstruck, unable to say anything. by the time Mewtwo was about to say something back when Arceus intervened, "Enough, I believe we have asked enough questions for today and you seem trustworthy enough, all that is left to do is for Deoxys to scan you and see if you have brought any diseases with you and your friend." when he said that, Deoxys flouted over to me and Rebecca and started to scan us.

I was having a weird sensation while being scan, it was like getting a comforting chill throughout my entire body. when it was done, Deoxys looked to Arceus as if he was talking to him telepathically. "Well human the good news is you have brought no diseases, the strange news is you have a kind of power emanating from your brain that lets you be able to do two things, the first is you are able to use telepathy, the second we are not quite sure what it does."

I looked at Arceus and said, "well I already knew about the telepathy but I do not know about the other power either."

Arceus nodded before saying, "Oh and before I forget I have a mission for you," I looked at him with a questioning glance, "I want you to take Princess Diancie with you on you travels through the kalos region so that she can learn to defend herself and her kingdom, we will be checking on you every once in a while to see if things are going well. Think you are up for the task?"

I looked at Rebecca, Diancie, then back at Arceus with a smirk, "You can count on me Arceus."

"Good then I am teleporting you three and your stuff to Santalune City to start your journey of a new life."

I nodded as a golden portal opened behind me and Diancie, I was about to walk in it when I remembered something, "Hey Arceus?"

Arceus looked at me and asked, "Yes Human?"

"Thank you for letting me have a new life." I answered.

Arceus looked at me surprised then said, "You are welcome human."

I nodded, turning around, and walked into the portal.

 **What do you think? Do you like it hate it? Let me know by posting a review. Follow or favorite if you want. just a warning it will take me a while to get the next chapter up because I am a slow writer. Have a fantastic day**


	4. Chapter 4

**Aloha everyone, Greninjaten99 here with another chapter. I know I said it will take me a while but I am on break for three weeks and with the help of** **SisyphusWorker, I was able to get another chapter up and running. So thank SisyphusWorker for this story getting another chapter sooner than expected. Anyways enjoy the chapter.**

"Why do I keep running or falling into something when I go through a portal!", I pretty much yelled as I nursed my injured nose. Apparently, I walked into the wrong side of the portal again, hitting at tree with my face, while everyone else walked through the correct side.

'Jake are you ok?' I mentally heard Rebecca say. she landed on my shoulder and looked at my once again damaged nose. 'you really need to know which side is the safe side of the portal'

"Well it's not my fault no one tells me which side is the correct side to go through." I said in frustration. "But enough of that, we have a job to do from Arceus himself, and a new life to live." I looked around the area and we were where I believe to be right outside the North entrance of Santalune City.

I was about to celebrate when I remembered something, "Where is Diancie?" I looked all around me but couldn't find her. I was about to panic since I thought I have already failed my assignment when I heard a branch snap above me.

I looked up and Diancie fell right on top of me. 'I am here, good thing I landed on something soft', she answered. She looked around and finally looked down and paled. 'I-I am so sorry, please forgive me.' Diancie said in fear, getting off of me while tears were starting to form in her eyes.

I sat up and placed my hand on Diancie's shoulder and said, "hey, it's ok. It is better that I get squashed and you not getting hurt than you falling and probably braking something when you hit the ground, OK?"

She looked at me with concern in her eyes, 'O-OK, a-are you h-hurt in anyway?', she asked with worry.

"No, just a little bruise on my stomach, it will go away soon." I said as I got up. "Anyways, you both ready to go into Santalune City?" I asked.

'I-I guess so', Diancie stuttered.

'Ready when you are Jake.', Rebecca replied, flying onto my shoulder.

We walked into the city looked around it until I again remembered something, "Hey, I just realized that I have not heard you say anything during the conversation with Arceus when he gave me the assignment."

'Oh well I didn't want to interrupt, and everything was going too fast that I didn't know what to say.', Diancie answered, scratching the back of her head.

I turned to her, made eye contact and said, "Well I want you to choose if you want to go or not. If you do want to go, I will do my best to get you ready to defend your kingdom and yourself, if you don't want to, I will escort you back to your kingdom. It is your choice, not mine."

She looked at me, then at Rebecca, then back at me before saying, 'I am not sure, this is all so sudden. May I have some time before I make a decision?'

I gave her a smile and said, "Of course you can. While you are thinking, would it be alright if we go into the city to get some things?"

'Yes, that will be alright, it might help with my decision.', she answered.

I nodded while getting up and started to walk to the city. I looked to my right and saw that Diancie was bouncing beside me. Past her I saw that there were Fletchlings flying by searching for berries to eat. To my left I began to see other Pokémon on the ground, climbing trees and digging. The Pokémon that were there were Bidoofs, Bunnelbys, and surprisingly I saw one Pikachu running by.

I looked ahead and saw a sign, when we got closer, we could see what it said, * **Leaving route 3, entering Santalune City***. "well at least we know what side we are coming from.", I said with a smile.

Before we walked into the city, I turned to Diancie saying, "Hey Diancie, is it alright that you make a few diamonds so that we can buy the supplies we need to get to the next town?"

Diancie looked at me confused saying, 'Uh, OK.' She put her hands towards me and started the process to make the diamonds. By watching them being created, I was actually fascinating to see diamonds take shape. At first nothing happened, then a pink aura appeared between Diancie's hands and suddenly a diamond popped into existence. I caught the diamond before it hit the ground, not paying attention to the other diamond hitting my head.

'Ouch, that has got to hurt.', Rebecca said, looking at where the diamond hit my head.

'Wait, what happened?' Diancie asked.

"Nothing, just one of the diamonds hitting my head, nothing serious." I said smiling while rubbing the spot where my head hurts.

'I'm sorry Jake. It won't happen again, I promise." Diancie says with slight panic.

"It's OK, you didn't mean to do it so I forgive you." I said grabbing the other diamond, "now let's go get some supplies."

We walked into town and got some glances heading our way, but I didn't mind. It would be awkward seeing a person wearing two jackets, one of them ripped, walking with a duffel bag and a back pack, with a creature that no one has ever seen, and a diamond like Pokémon.

I looked around and found the Pokemart and walked in. inside were shelves of medicine, toys, Pokémon equipment, anything that a Pokemart would have.

I walked up to the counter and the clerk said, "welcome to the pokemart, what can I do for you."

"I would like ten poke balls, some potions, three antidotes, and three paralyze heals please." I said to the clerk.

The clerk went to the back of the store and came back with all the stuff I requested, "OK, that will be 3,800 poke dollars." The clerk said with a smile, "You're going on a Pokémon adventure, aren't you?"

I looked at him with a smile saying, "Yes, this is actually my first time in Kalos and I am happy to be here."

"First time huh, well where are you from, if you don't mind me asking?", The clerk asked politely.

"Johto, it's a great place have you ever been there?", I asked while Diancie was giving me a confused look.

"No, I have not been there. What is your favorite thing about Johto?", the clerk asked.

"Well my favorite place was the Ruins of Alph, I did a little research on the writings there and it was quite fascinating.", I said casually while Diancie looked even more confused.

"Well anyway like I said, all this is 3,800 poke dollars.", says the clerk.

"Is it alright if I exchange them for two diamonds? I asked the clerk.

"Well yes, I can do the exchange it's just going to take a while to give you the proper amount back.", answered the clerk.

"No need, you can keep the change, that alright?" I asked.

"Why yes, that is very generous of you, oh and since you bought ten poke balls, you also can have a Premier Ball for free.", the clerk offered.

"thank and have a great day.", I said As I put all the stuff in my back pack and was about to walk out the door.

"Wait I just had an idea to repay you." The clerk said as he walked up to me, "you seem to have quite a lot of stuff to bring on you adventure. I heard rumors that the Gym leader of Lumiose City is inventing a way to have a back pack hold more equipment for traveling, I'll give him a call and tell him that you are on your way there and could use such equipment. What do you say?"

I turned to him and said, "thank you, I will take up on that offer. It will really help."

"You're welcome, hope you have safe travels." Said the clerk.

"I will, bye." I said as I walked away.

'Why?', Diancie asked.

"Why what?" I asked back.

'Why did you lie to that nice man about where you came from and your favorite place there?', Diancie asked.

I scratched the back of my head as I said, "Well it wasn't exactly a lie, the first Pokémon game I played was Pokémon Heart Gold, which had the Johto region in it, and I went to the Ruins of Alph in the game, and actually studied the writings on the walls, and learned how to read the unown. Also, who would believe me that I came from a dimension where there is no Pokémon?"

Diancie looked away with a look of understanding, 'So are you going to lie to everyone?', Diancie asked.

I looked at her with a smile, "No, not everyone. Only a certain few I will tell the truth."

I hear Diancie give a sigh, saying, 'OK, I have made my decision.'

I stopped and turned to her, kneeling down, "OK, what is your decision?" I asked.

Diancie looked at me straight in my eyes and said, 'I will come with you, so I can get stronger to defend my kingdom. But if it gets out of hand, we are heading straight back to my kingdom. Deal?'

I smiled and put my hand up for a handshake, saying, "Deal.", she looked at my hand then back at me then raised her hand and brought it up to my hand. we sook hands, sealing the deal.

I got up and started walking when Diancie looked at me asking, 'So where to now?'

I looked back at her, then looked forward saying, "Lumiose City. That is where we are going."

Meanwhile at the Hall of Origins….

'Lord Arceus, a word please.", Deoxys says while floating to the throne.

Arceus looked towards Deoxys and noticed that he was panicking. Arceus said, "Yes what is it?"

'It appears we have a problem, you remember the human that came from another world?' Deoxys asked.

"Yes, I remember, what is the problem?" Arceus asked.

'Well apparently I forgot to mention something after I scanned him', Deoxys said.

Arceus was frightened, "what is it? Is he a threat?"

Deoxys shook his head saying, 'No, the problem is that all Pokémon are a great threat to him.'

"What do you mean all Pokémon are a great threat to him?", Arceus asked.

'Apparently according to my data, all humans from his world are by far the weakest creature on record against any attack that a Pokémon uses.' Deoxys said.

Arceus thought he knew what this meant, but he needed to make sure saying, "Meaning?"

Deoxys sighed, 'Meaning that he can die from even the weakest of moves.'

 **What did you think, did you like it, did you hate it, let me know by posting a review. Also, I want you guys to choose three Pokemon to join Jake's party, I have already chosen three, but I need help on the next three. Tell me what Pokemon should be in Jake's party. Have a great day. P.S. does anyone know how to put a line to separate words, like a footer? If you do, let me know on a private message thank you.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone, How was you day? I am sorry that I took so long on getting this chapter up and running. It is completely my fault because I was a bit lazy and when I thought I would work on the story I either get writers block or just watch youtube, fun fact while I am typing this comment down I am watch a youtube video of markiplier playing FNAF VR. shout out to Sea pony and DuckyDew21 for making some awesome stories while I was trying to work on my story. If you are wondering what stories they worked on they are Daughter of Time and a Hero in Time. they have really inspired me to keep writing so if you are reading this thank enough chit chat. Enjoy the story.**

We walked into Route 4 and noticed the flowers that were all around the place. 'Wow, I never expected to see such a wonderful place. I couldn't find anything like this anywhere except that time we went to the tulip festival back when you were a kid.', Rebecca says.

"That I can totally agree with you Rebecca, this place really is beautiful." I said to my friend as we were walking when I realized something, "Crap! I forgot." I said as Diancie and I entered Route 4. Immediately, I dropped my backpack and started searching through it.

Rebecca looked back and forth from the bag and back in wonder asking, 'What could you have possibly forgotten?'

I looked back at Rebecca saying to her in my head, 'The item to truly start a Pokémon journey.'

'What did you forget?', Diancie asked with wonder. I could hear her hopping over and saw her out of the corner of my eye trying to see what was in the bag. I started to take anything that got in the way out of the bag, and by the time I found the item I was looking for, Diancie found something that piqued her interest from my pile of stuff. 'What is this Jake?'

I looked and saw that it was my touch screen phone that I "bought" a year or two back. It had a black and red casing that made it look pretty cool. "Oh, that? That is a phone that I use to listen to music or watch videos that teach me how to make things, which I then add my ideas to it."

Diancie turned her head slightly sideways and asked, 'What is music?'

I smiled and answered saying, "music is what people do to in a way express themselves and, in another way, tell the audience a story about something that happened, what they want, or what they feel by singing. At least that's what I think."

Diancie nodded in what I believe means that she understood what I meant, looking back at the phone. When I was about to say something she asked, 'can I listen to one?'

The question actually caught me a little off guard. I thought about the question then said, "sure let me just pick the song."

'can I pick the song.' Diancie asked.

This caught me even more off guard. Diancie really wanted to try to listen to a song. "Sure.", I answered, showing her how to pick a song. "Just press the triangle button when you think you found one."

'OK', she said. She started scrolling through the songs and after a few minutes of going back and forth, she stopped and pressed the play button, then the song started to play.

Song: May I by Trading Yesterday (I do not own it, I just suggest you listen to it)

When the song ended, I smiled saying, "that song was one of my favorite songs to listen to when I was still in my world."

Diancie looked at me with a single tear falling down her left eye. 'That was one of the most beautiful things that I have ever heard of, I thank you for sharing this with me.', She said.

"No, thank you for choosing this song.", I said.

I walked up to Diancie and politely grabbed the phone. 'can I listen to more of these songs sometime?' she asked. I looked at her and nodded then looked back at the phone, noticing that the battery was low. looks like I have to either find a plug in or get an electric type Pokémon.

'Aren't you forgetting something?', Rebecca asked, looking at me.

"What am I forgetting?" I asked back.

'Look at your hand', says Rebecca.

I looked down at my hand and saw the premier ball that I got for buying ten poke balls. I was a white poke ball with red going around the middle of it. "Of course, I forgot about this, I am such an idiot."

Rebecca then pecked at my head saying, 'You are not an idiot, you are just forgetful.'

"You're never going to let that go, are you?" I asked.

'Nope.', she replied while lightly pecking my ear.

'What do you have their Jake?' Diancie asked.

I looked to the poke ball and then to Diancie giving her a smile saying, "This is a certain kind of poke ball used to celebrate something. I am using this to celebrate my new life in this world that I work so hard to get to. Now that I have a mission, I am also using this poke ball as reminder to make you as strong as you possibly or impossibly can be, and I will not stop until either you quit or when you are able to defeat even Arceus, but first I have to capture you."

Diancie was looked shocked of the little speech and I noticed a little bit of blushing until I said the part that I had to capture her. 'Wait, do I really have to go in that thing? It doesn't look very comfortable.'

I gave her a reassuring smile while putting down the poke ball, saying, "I am only using this so that the wrong people won't capture you while we are on our mission to get you stronger. Besides, if you don't want to be in the poke ball you can stay out after I have fully captured you if you would like."

Diancie stood there in thought until she gave a sigh and said, 'Alright, but promise me that you will keep me out of that poke ball after the capture.'

I nodded saying, "Deal." Diancie nodded back and hopped over to the premier ball. Eyeing the ball for a few seconds, she tapped her hand on the button. What happened next was one of the few most amazing things that have ever happened to me in my life. A red beam of light shot out from the poke ball and spread across Diancie until she was surrounded by the red light. Diancie disappeared into the light, but when I looked closer, it looked as if she was turning into binary numbers.

By the time I noticed that the red energy went back into the ball, Diancie along with it. "Rebecca, did you see that?", I asked. The ball shook once.

'See what? You mean the ones and zeros? Yeah, I saw it, what about it?', Rebecca replied. The ball shook a second time.

"Well I never thought that Pokémon would get turned into Binary code when they get sucked into the poke balls. That is a new one for me." I said, scratching the back of my head in thought. The ball shook the final time.

'You might want to ask the creators of the poke balls as to why the poke balls do that.', Rebecca suggested. The ball sparked some stars out of it with a little ding.

"Good idea.", I said as I grabbed the poke ball from the ground. What caught me off guard was that it was slightly heavier than it was before the capture. "Well, let's let our first member out shall we.", I said as I clicked the button. The poke ball opened and a flash of white light leapt out onto the ground a few feet away. The light quickly morphed into an annoyed Diancie.

'That was the most uncomfortable sensations I have ever felt in my life!', Diancie said shaking her head back and forth.

"Well now you don't have to worry about that anymore. Also welcome to the family." I said smiling.

'Family?' Diancie asked while tilting her head.

I started to blush for reasons that I couldn't explain, "W- well yeah, ever since my parents died, I have made it my goal to come to this world and to create a team that I want as a family since mine was taken from me." After I said that I felt sad, talking about my parents is always hard for me.

I felt a tear begin to fall down my cheek when I felt a comforting hand wipe it away. It was Diancie's hand. Why would she care for someone she met like an hour ago? 'I am sorry for what happened to your parents Jake, I have in a way been through that too. I never knew my parents so I got bullied for it and a year ago I saw some of my friends get turned to stone, even though it was short, it was the most agonizing moments of my life. Just remember that you are not alone.'

Now that hit me to the core, I kept thinking that Diancie had a perfect life, but in reality, she had some hard times too. I knelt down and gave her a hug. I noticed her flinch, but she soon followed returned it. "Thank you for understanding."

'You're welcome Jake.' She replied.

After a few seconds I thought of something that made me wonder and take my phone out. Somehow, I had a full signal of Wi-Fi, how do I have Wi-Fi! I ignored this for now and scrolled through the menu until I found the app I was looking for and clicked on it.

'Jake, what are you doing on that stupid app since we are in this world now?', Rebecca questioned, pecking at the phone.

I tried to push her away but to no avail. "Rebecca, stop it. I'm looking up something."

Apparently, this caught Diancie's attention and she hopped over, 'What are you looking for?'

I stole a quick glance at her and then went back to stopping Rebecca from deleting the app. "Nothing of real importance."

Rebecca then quickly just straight up grabbed the phone from me and flew onto Diancie's shoulder.

"Rebecca, please give me my phone back.", I asked politely, slowly losing my patience.

'Let's see what Diancie thinks of what you were looking for.' Rebecca replied giving the phone to Diancie.

I it wasn't going to be a big deal so I let her look, after a few minutes she says, 'I can't read.'

I slowly facepalmed myself for being so stupid as to not remember that some Pokémon can't read. I knelt down beside her and started to read what it said to her, "It says right here that the chance to catch a Diancie with a Premier Ball is 0.4 percent, and that is without giving any status conditions. So, thank you for the 0.4 percent chance of letting me capture you."

Diancie had her eyes wide open at a loss for words for a few seconds until she said, 'I am that hard to catch?!'

"Apparently so. You are in what from my world is called the mythical stage of rarity so it would make sense, besides if it was the game I was playing, I would have to get more poke balls.", I answered calmly as if it was no big deal.

'But why – ', *BOOM*. An explosion went off a bit off the trail, 'What was that?', Diancie and Rebecca asked at the same time.

"I have no clue, but let's go find out.", I said as I ran towards the direction of the smoke.

 **So did you like it, if so favorite, follow, and comment down below. I wasn't being very specific on what pokemon to have, well one pokemon has to be a electric type, and two pokemon that ship each other. If you want to have the ship with the electric type then you can add another pokemon, also they all have to have a story with eah of the three pokemon. If you want OC's give me a private message and tell me about the character. anyways have a great day.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, Greninjaten99 here with another chapter. Apparently, I forgot to say that to say some things thanks to someone telling me. I do not own Pokemon or any songs that I have and will put in this story, they go to their respective owners. shout out to PokeMaster64 for making such awesome stories and for letting me have permission last year to use his idea a little. Anyways gope you enjoy the chapter.**

? POV

Different, freak, a nobody, reject, I have been called many things. I have been running away from everyone for most of my life just to stay alive. Nobody cares about a creature like me, a fusion. I have been forced to steal food, much to my disgust, I don't like to steal. I don't even want to hide. I want to have a normal life like every other Pokémon, make friends, have fun, get a mate, but that will never happen because of what I am. So, I do what I do best, run away. Hoping that one day someone will see me for who I truly am. A kind, and friendly Pokémon.

But back to the now, I can't let my thoughts get the best of me while I am being chased by the bounty hunters. I have been running from them for what I believe to be approximately 13 minutes, but I couldn't tell for I was too busy running away from these Pokémon. I was running out of breath when I saw a little cave small enough that I could probably hide in.

I ran as fast as I could into the cave and when I turned around, I saw that they were running past the cave. I gave a sigh of relief that was too soon when an explosion took the top of the cave right off. I looked up and stared right into the eyes of a yellow bipedal dog that had feelers near its ears, spikes on its chest and hands, and had glowing blue eyes. Of course, a shiny Lucario was with the group, that is how they found me so fast.

"I found the abomination, over here." The Lucario said in a deep voice. The two Pokémon that ran past my hiding spot came back and to my horror, both had a type advantage over me. One was a Bisharp, a bipedal creature that was roughly about 5 feet with blades on his arms, head, and around his chest. The blade on his head was yellow, shoulders and legs were red, white arms and feet. The second one was a Sableye, a small creature the was close to 2 feet, is purple, had blue gems for eyes, a small red gem on its chest, and had really pointy ears.

All three Pokémon stared at me menacingly. "At last we have finally cornered the pest that has done one of the most terrible crime in Pokémon existence, terrorist attack!" the Sableye growled.

I felt a pain in my heart when hearing that. What they think I did wasn't me; it was something else, something even more dangerous. "It wasn't me, it was-!"

"Silence freak! We won't trust a fusion of what they say, they don't even deserve to exist." The Bisharp ordered, all tree took a step forward making sure I didn't have a chance of getting out.

I closed my eyes and slowly felt tears coming out, so this is how I end up, going to prison for a life time, or worse death. Probably the latter. 'I- I just wish I had a life where I would be loved and cared for and everyone are treated as equals.' I thought as I begin to sob.

When I opened my eyes, I noticed that none of the three moved to take me, or even breath for that matter. I started to question what was going on when I felt something mentally trying to enter into my mind, I immediately tried to put shields around my mind to protect myself from the intruder, but it was pointless, the thing that was intruding attacked the wall full force and broke the barriers, it wasn't the Lucario so who was it. 'Finally, all of this is draining my energy, now I don't have much time. If you really want your wish to come true, I want you to jump into the portal that is going to appear behind you, got it?' said a voice inside my head that sounded like a male teenager.

'w- who are you?' I asked to the voice inside my head.

'You will find out soon enough, when the three Pokémon start breathing again, jump into the portal.' The voice said as it was fading away. By the time it was completely gone I saw that the Pokémon in front of me were moving again, but with confusion clear on their face.

"Freak what did you do, and where did that portal come from?" said an angered Lucario pointing at me menacingly. I turned around and saw a green portal that was pulsing with life, as if it was alive. I thought through my chances of what would happen if I stayed compared to if I went. I chose the latter.

I ran to the portal as fast as I could. What I heard next made me run faster. "First one to get the monster before it gets into the portal gets to torture it. It felt like time was slowing down around me but I didn't care, I was running for a chance at a new life. When I got to the portal, I took one last look and noticed that they barely moved. I looked around and noticed that everything stopped moving.

'What is going on?' I asked to myself as the creature from last time entered my mind.

'GO!' screamed the voice in my head. Without a second thought I jump into the portal.

Jake's POV

We have been running to the source of the explosion for about 2 minutes when I heard Diancie ask in my head, 'Why exactly are we running to the explosion?'

The bags that I was carrying were getting quite heavy and hope that the source of the explosion was close. "Someone could be in trouble, or hurt, so I am going to help in any way I can." I answered. After I said that I noticed that Diancie was hopping a little faster towards the explosion. Aww, she still cares about others, that was one of the reasons why I like her so much… Wait? Did I just think that? I did the first thing I thought of to getting that thought out of my head, I slapped myself in the face, hard. Well that is going to leave a mark for a while.

'Why did you slap yourself Jake?' Rebecca asked while flying by.

"N- nothing." I answered a bit embarrassed. By the time I came back to my senses, I saw that Diancie was way ahead of me. I began to run faster to catch up. It felt like a race to the finish, and I just happened to get distracted by a tasty food stand.

When I caught up to her, I saw that Diancie was giving me a weird look. "Why are you looking at me like that?" I asked.

'What happened to your face? It looked like you got hit by something.' Crap, she noticed.

"W- well, I uh- a branch hit me in the face." I lied, hoping that she would believe me.

'OK, are you alright?'

"Y- yeah, thanks for the concern."

'you're welcome, I will always have concern for others, even those that are not my subjects.'

We ran into a clearing that looked very beautiful, except for the fact that there was smoke rising in the middle of the clearing. When I looked closely at the source, I noticed that there was a Pokémon that I couldn't tell what it was. The Pokémon was getting attacked, and that pretty much pulled the trigger on my calmness. "Alright, come on out you coward, attacking a Pokémon for no reason is just plain rude." When I said this, I saw something through the smoke and guessed it was a person, and sure enough, it was. The man walked around the smoke and I felt anger in my very soul. It was the Pokémon poacher that collects rare Pokémon and sell them to the highest bidder. Also, he looked a little like Wario, the evil version of Mario. "Oh, it's Wario, the terrible Pokémon poacher that got caught by like what was it, 4 kids."

While I was saying the first part, the poacher looked a bit confused, then rage filled his eyes when I said the last part. "First off, my name is not Wario, it's- "

"yeah don't care, you look like a Wario." I interrupted him rather rudely, and I didn't care, he kidnaps Pokémon, he deserves some rudeness.

Wario was fuming with pure rage. "Hey, my name is not Wario, second how would you know about me getting caught by those brats?"

I gave him a smirk, "Well, where I come from pretty much everyone got to see you get caught by those kids on TV."

At that remark, Wario couldn't contain his anger any longer, "That's it! I am going to beat that smirk right off your face!" he screamed, throwing a poke ball for a battle.

What appeared was a big rabbit that was taller than me, had giant ears, small arms, puffy cheeks, fat stomach with brown and yellow fluff going around its body. In conclusion, it was a Diggersby.

My eyes widen in realization, this would be my first actual Pokémon battle in my life. I looked to Diancie and asked, "Would you like to do a Pokémon battle with me for the first time?"

Diancie looked at me like I had grown a second head and said, 'Are you sure this is a good idea? We haven't even done any training to see what strengths and weaknesses we have and – '

I knelt down beside her to get to eye level, saying, "It's ok, we can learn as we go, and besides like Ash said, the best way to get to know someone is by battling with or against them." While I was saying this, Diancie's face slowly changed from worry to determination.

"Hey are we going to battle so I can take your Pokémon, or do I get to steal both yours and the Pokémon that ruined my hunting." Wario screamed from the other side of the field.

I gave him a glare that made him shut his mouth for a little longer. I looked back at Diancie and said, "Are you ready?"

'As ready as I'll ever be.' She answered. Diancie hopped to the front ready for battle.

"Rebecca, can you go see if that Pokémon is alright? Here, take a few potions just in case it is badly hurt." I said to Rebecca as I gave her two potions.

'I'm on it Jake, just make sure you beat that jerk.' She called back as she flew towards the smoke.

"Stop that Pokémon using mud shot." Right when I heard that I immediately reacted saying, "Diancie quick, use power gem to intercept that attack."

Around Diancie little, shining gems appeared around her and then flew in the direction where the spheres of mud were heading and made contact.

"What?! Why would you stop that attack?" Wario yelled.

"OK, first, this battle is between you and me, second, none tries to kill my best friend and gets away with it." I replied coldly.

"k- kill?" Wario stuttered.

? POV

Why? Why did I listen to that voice in my head? Right when I went through the portal, I was attacked by some two-legged creature that was commanding his Diggersby and now all I feel is pain. What world would have these creatures enslave Pokémon. I was about to cry when I heard arguing outside of the smoke. I looked through and saw that another two-legged creature with a Pokémon that I thought I would never get to see, an actual Diancie. They are one of the rarest Pokémon in the world. Why was it with that creature. What I also noticed was a creature that I had trouble believing it was a Pokémon. What I barely heard from the two-legged creature saying to the winged creature struck me to the core, "Rebecca, can you go see if that Pokémon is alright?"

Someone cared. Someone cared to come help me. It probably was because they didn't know that I was a fusion yet, then they would treat me like vermin, but deep in my soul I hoped that it was the former. The creature, now known as Rebecca, began taking flight in my direction when I noticed that the Diggersby charged up an attack and fired. I was about to call out to Rebecca and warn it when the Diancie powered up an attack that was glowing brightly compared to the Diggersby that was just mud and fired to intercept it. The projectiles connected and made a medium explosion, with Rebecca unharmed.

Rebecca flew into the smoke and landed about four feet away from me and walked the rest of the way towards me. Now the it was closer I got to see its eyes, at first, they were black and soulless, but on closer inspection I could see a fire. Not like the saying when they are angry, but a fire that felt the need to care and protect others no matter what. Rebecca took one careful look at me and pushed on of the containers towards me. I looked at it like it was a death trap, but when Rebecca pulled the trigger a mist came out of it and I felt so much better. The pain was mostly gone.

I looked at Rebecca saying, "Thank you." Rebecca gave what looked to be a bow to me. After that I heard a very painful scream.

Jake's POV

The battle was tough but we won. We have been giving cover for Rebecca for what felt like for ever when finally, the Diggersby fainted from the exhaustion of the battle. Diancie was sweating for not having much experience with battling, but when I ran up to her and gave her a hug, I saw that she was smiling.

"We did it Diancie, we did it." I was so busy celebrating the battle that I didn't noticed Wario sending out another Pokémon. When I did notice, I saw that the Pokémon was charging at us with bright glowing claws. I reacted as fast as I could and put Diancie behind me and took the attack head on. What I didn't expect was how deep the claws went and how painful it would be, it felt like getting slashed with three knives at once, one on top of the other. I screamed in pain and fell to the ground, bleeding out. Diancie came to me, not knowing what to do, so she did what I thought she could only think of, she cried for help.

Apparently, Wario wasn't expecting the attack to do that and ran to my side. "Holy Arceus that wasn't supposed to happen, I am going to regret this later but I am going to- " I didn't get to hear the last part, because everything around me became black as I fell into unconsciousness.

 **So did you like it, hate it, let me know in the comments. if you are wondering why I called the person Wario, I watched a video that made the character and Wario look alike, also I don't know what the guys name is. anyways let me know what three pokemon you want for jakes rest of the team. have a great day.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Aloha everyone, Greninjaten99 here with another chapter. I would like to give a shout out to everyone that followed and Favorited my story. thank you all so much for making my story it is today. Also a heads up, I am going to move into a trailer in a few months so I will not be able to publish when that happens. anyways enjoy the chapter.**

Diancie's POV

It has been 17 minutes since Jake has fell into unconsciousness. I have been feeling dread the entire time. I could have protected him from that attack or at least take the damage, but he took the hit to protect me. The white and red vehicle drove up and took Jake from the area and into the vehicle. I followed with them and sat in one of the seats with my head down. Following me was Rebecca and the Pokémon that we rescued. The person that was called Wario was taken by the blue uniform people and brought him to a smaller blue vehicle.

We were taken to a city that I believe was called Lumiose City, but I didn't care to look, I was too busy worrying about Jake. I looked to the little Pokémon that was rescued to see the features about it to pass the time, it was about 8 inches tall, head like a light tan cloth over its body, covering its features. It had a little branch sticking out of the cloth in the shape of a tail. Its face looked like an attempt drawing of a face, on it were black eyes and a creepy smile. It's ears had black tips at the end of it. It was a Mimikyu. What was so special about this Mimikyu to get the attention of a Pokémon hunter/thief. I was about to look away when I noticed the minor details. On the tail, a golden ring was attached to the middle of it. Around the neck, another golden ring wrapped around it. The eyes on the cloth had green pupils moved around even though the real eyes are where the stomach should be. But the creepiest detail was the strange light purple lines on the cloth that looked like they were burned on, they also had the pattern that reminded me of Groudon's line patterns. I then looked at its eyes, they were full of pain and fear, tenses up every now and then, like it will be attacked at any moment. What ever happened to this Pokémon, it has cut a deep scar in its life to always be on alert.

Looking away, I focused back to Jake, hoping that he will be ok. After about 4 minutes we came to a stop at a red and white building, I believe it was called a poke- Pokémon center, yeah that was it, Pokémon center. The people opened the doors and took Jake out of the vehicle and pushed him into the building as fast as they could. Rebecca, the Mimikyu, and I followed them we came to a door that said Emergency Room, where we were blocked by a woman that had pink hair. The lady says, "I'm sorry, but he is in critical condition, you will have to wait out here until we have made him stable."

I was about to protest when I felt Rebecca land on my shoulder. 'There is nothing we can do to help him; all we can do is be there when he needs us.' I slowly nodded and headed to the place that was called the waiting room with Rebecca and the Mimikyu following close behind.

I sat down and waited… Yeah waiting is not one of my strong suites. I looked to the Mimikyu saying, 'What's your name?'

The Mimikyu quickly turned to me, probably surprised that I was talking to it. after a few seconds of silence, the answer came in a young male voice, "I- I'm t- Tim." So, it was a boy. "w- why d- did you Pokémon s- save me? W- was it t- to torture m- me?" Tim asked with fear in his voice.

Diancie was shocked, who would torture a Pokémon and a young one at that. 'why would we torture you Tim?'

Tim looked at me like I was crazy. "It's because I am a fusion… have you not heard of a fusion?" Tim questioned. I shook my head. Tim's eyes widen in surprise. "A fusion is a Pokémon when born with two different Pokémon DNA that become mixed that creates a Pokémon with uncontrolled power. Normal Pokémon see us as abominations and that we don't deserve to live. So, all fusions have been hunted down to be killed or tortured to reveal where other fusions are."

I was shocked. Who would want to kill a Pokémon if they were different? Without thinking about it, I scooted over and wrapped my arms around him in a hug. To say Tim was surprised was an understatement, I looked and noticed that he was so close to retaliating by using a shadow claw. I guess I had to explain myself. 'no one deserve such treatment just for being different, not even you.' I could tell that Tim was hesitating to attack, but after a few seconds, he slowly wrapped his ghostly arms around me and started to cry. 'Hey, it's ok. The past is in the past, all you have to worry about now is what will you do in the future.' after a while, I saw Rebecca land beside Tim and lightly pressed one of her wings on Tim.

'If you want, you can come with us and be part of our family.' Rebecca said to Tim as I realized something, Rebecca us telepathy on her own!

'Rebecca, since when did you learn to do telepathy on your own?' I asked.

Rebecca looked at me questioningly until I could see in her eyes, she realized the same thing. 'Holy crap, I can use telepathy?!'

Tim had the look of confusion clearly on his face. "why is Rebecca freaking out over this?"

"The reason why she is freaking out Tim is because I gave her and her friend the ability to adapt on special circumstances." Came a voice that I thought I was never expecting to hear in such a short time. I turned my head and looked face to face with Joey, the dimension man. What I was also not expecting was a Pokémon on his shoulder it was a small worm like creature that was yellow and blue, has two blue spikes under its chin, has little wings on its back, and has a drill for a tail. A Dunsparce and a small one at that.

'What do you mean by adapt?' I asked.

Joey smirked, "that is for you guys to find out."

'Why are you being so mysterious about this subject Joey?' Rebecca asked.

Joey faced Rebecca and said, "It's the way I am, Rebecca."

I gave a pouty face until I notice Tim walked towards Joey. 'Are you the one that said I get a second chance at life?' Tim asked telepathically. He can use telepathy? Wait, second chance at life?

Joey smiled warmly, saying, "Yes Tim, I am the one that granted part of your wish, and the rest is up to you."

'What do you mean by that?' Tim asked.

"what I mean by that is that you have to find your family all on your own in this new life." Joey answered.

Tim's eyes widen, then took a glance at us and back at joey before saying, 'I think they found me Mr. Joey.'

"well that is a good choice, anyway I got to- "Joey's eyes looked in the direction of where Jake was taken, "Oh crap." He said before running in that direction as if he was running for his life.

'Joey, what is wrong?!' Rebecca asked.

Joey quickly turned back to us and almost yelled, "Jake is not going to make it!" after he said this, he ran again towards the ER room.

We all looked at each other before running to catch up with Joey. When we caught up, Joey was being blocked by two people that were standing by a door, probably the room with Jake in it. The person on the left says, "I'm sorry sir, you can't go pass this point. Not until we are sure that the patient is stable and ready to have visitors."

Joey sneered at the man, "You better let me and my companions through or the patient that is in there is going to die."

The person on the right raised an eyebrow, "Why would we believe you? We have the top doctors in the region, I am sure they can help the young man. Now go back to the waiting room or I will have to call the police."

Joey was losing his patience, he walks right up to the man's face and said, "You listen here-" he looks at the man's pin, "Stewart, you have four and a half minutes to either let me through and save him, or that man is dead when the time is up, and that will ruin what the Pokémon center stand for, to heal. When people find out about this, and they will, they will no longer trust the center to help care for the Pokémon and people, no, they will never want to ever come to a center ever again with the chance of having them die in the process of healing, is that what you want on you mind for not accepting help from others… So, what is it going to be?"

Stewart was startled, he was not expecting for Joey to keep trying, and with a very terrifying point of view of a consequence. Stewart lifted his hand onto his chin like he is thinking about it, after a few seconds he looked directly at Joey and said, "Fine I will let you through, but I am calling the police to arrest you after you "save" the man. Got it?"

Joey smirked, "Deal." We all walked past the guards and through the doors and what I saw horrified me. The so-called top doctors were running around panicking, trying to do whatever they thought would help Jake, all the while the sound of a very fast beeping noise was heard over all the commotion. Before anything else happened, Joey closed the door behind us and locked it. he then turned to the doctors and yelled, "Alright everyone I need you all to stop moving for a few seconds!" everyone stop what they were doing to look at the one who spoke, and that was all the time Joey needed. He shot his hand forward and by doing so opened green portals under each doctor and they fell into them.

'w- what did you do to them?' I asked Joey in fear.

Joey faced me and said, "It was going to take too long to get them out of the room, so I open portals to move them outside the building to give us time to save him." He walked over to the table that Jake was on and began moving all the strange items that were on smaller tables away from the large table. He looked up to the ceiling and says, "Hey buddy, I know we haven't seen each other in a while, but I am in need of your help." There was an awkward silence for about 33 seconds until Rebecca finally ran out of patience.

'Uh Joey, aren't we supposed to save- Watch OUT!' Rebecca yelled the last part out, pointing a wing at Joey's shadow. What slowly appeared out of his shadow was a human shaped Pokémon that was about my height, was grey all over, had red piercing eyes with yellow pupils, has a ghostly aura around it, has a ghostly grey scarf around its neck, and a ghostly grey flame on top of its head. A Marshadow. The Pokémon turned to Joey saying, 'what do you need my help for old friend?'

Joey smiled at the Marshadow, then his face became very serious, "I need you to distract this person in his mind from going into the light for as long as you can give me. Think you are up for it?"

'It will be done; I will keep him distracted long enough that you will be able to augment his body and back.' The Marshadow says as he walked towards Jake and merged into his shadow.

Joey looked to the shadow and called back saying, "thank you, I will tell you when I am done saving him."

'As long as you take me on one of your crazy adventures again through other universes.' Marshadow said as his voice seem to fade out.

Joey nodded, he then turned towards us and said, "Ok, I need you three to go through this portal to get a jar that says nanobots, then I want you to come back here as soon as possible." I was about to ask what portal when the portal that Joey mentioned appeared to the left of him. We nodded and ran into the portal, hoping to save Jake in time.

 **Did you like it, hate it? let me know what you think of the chapter by sending a review. if you want to you can favorite and follow my story, it really keeps me motivated to know that people are still interested in my story. have a fantastic day everyone.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Aloha everyone, Greninjaten99 back with another chapter... in all honesty I am sorry for making you wait for so long, I have been lazy, getting ready for a job... maybe, and my birthday is coming up in less than a month... which means I will be 20 years old. Anyways I hope you guys like this chapter, talk to you guys at the end of the chapter.**

Jake's POV

Darkness and cold. That is all I could see and feel around me. I couldn't remember anything. All I do know is that I am all alone. I have been calling for anyone to come and get me out of this void. But no one heard me or just ignored me. I began to give up all hope, until I saw a bright shining light in the distance, even from here I could feel its warmth. I tried swimming in the void to the light and it seemed to work. It felt like forever trying to get to the light, and when I was finally close to it, I went to touch the light. I was mere inches from it when the light flung itself high above me. I tried to go after it, but I slowly felt gravity taking over. I looked below me and saw that there was a field of grass and flowers 50 feet below me.

I began to panic, fearing that I was going to die. When I saw that I was getting too close to the ground I closed my eyes, hoping that it was just a bad dream. I waited for the inevitable pain that I was going to feel when I hit the ground. And waited. I realized that something wasn't right. I opened my eyes and saw that I was floating an inch from the ground. I was about to question what was going on when gravity came back, "ow." I said. It didn't hurt or anything, well maybe it did hurt getting a face full of dirt.

I lifted my head up and looked around. I was in a city. Wait, wasn't I just in a field? I got up and walked around, realizing that I wasn't just in any city. I was in Seattle. How did I get back here? Hold up, I thought I had no memories, oh well, must have been during the fall. I walked around some more until I heard a voice in the distance. I couldn't make out what it was saying calling out, "Hey, who are you? Where are you?"

After I called out, the voice called back, much closer than expected that I can hear what it was saying and it sounded like it was in conversation range, "Greetings, human chosen from the dimension keeper to travel to other dimensions, how may I be of assistance?"

Chosen? I brought myself to the Pokémon dimension, so why would this voice say otherwise? Instead of thinking about it, I decided to just straight up ask the voice, "What do you mean by chosen?"

The voice started to echo from behind me. "Every one thousand years of a certain dimension, the Dimension Keeper will choose someone worthy from a random dimension," I turned around to see that it was a Pokémon appearing from my very shadow, a Marshadow. The Marshadow continued to speak saying, "that person will be able to go to one or more dimensions by the power of the Dimension keeper, all at the same time, if they wish to go to more dimensions."

Ok, so that sounded pretty cool, but at the same time quite crazy. Why am I even starting to over think this, I need to calm down, get the details of where I am. I faced the Marshadow fully and asked, "Marshadow, where are we?"

Marshadow chuckled and calmly answered, "We are in your head Jake. The reason why I am in your head is to slow the process of you dying while the Dimension Keeper stabilizes your body to the point that you can leave the hospital that you are in."

When I heard those words, I began to have a panic attack. I'm dying?! I can't be! I just started my Pokémon journey! While I was panicking, I curled myself into a ball trying to calm down while barely hearing the Marshadow say under his breath, "Chuta, I shouldn't have said that, the light Is coming in faster." Light? What light? I looked to the Marshadow and saw him looking up. I followed his gaze and saw that the sun looking light it was going to crash down into Seattle.

No one's POV

'What is taking them so long? If they don't hurry up then my chosen one is going to die, and that is unacceptable.' Joey thought, pacing back and forth, hoping they will come quickly The Dunsparce on Joey's shoulder was beginning to worry about Joey, he doesn't often do this, he only does this when something really wrong has happened. Joey was about to go on his 30th lap when the calm beeping of the heart monitor became erratic.

Joey ran to the bed and mentally cursed, 'Marshadow, what did you do?' Joey ran to Jake's side and placed two fingers to the side of Jake's head. The spot that Joey touch began to glow and gave Joey the information he needed. Apparently, Marshadow gave Jake a panic attack. In an attempt to stop it, Joey spoke directly to Marshadow saying, 'Marshadow, you have got to find a way to make him calm down.'

Joey barely heard Marshadow say, 'I will do my best, but I don't know If I can calm him down enough.'

Joey was thinking fast when an idea popped into his head, 'Get him excited.'

Joey could feel Marshadow's confusion, 'Wouldn't that kill him fast- ', at that point Marshadow understood, 'It will be done.'

Joey smirked, 'Good, now hurry, I will get his friends to hurry up.' Joey let his fingers drop from Jakes head. 'Now to speed things up.' While thinking this, he pointed to two spots and the places he pointed appeared two portals, one facing downward the other in arms reach of Joey. From the first portal, Rebecca, Diancie and Tim fell out of the portal.

Diancie looked just in time to see Joey put his arm through the other portal and when he pulled back, Joey was holding a metallic circular container. Diancie asked, 'What is that?'

Rebecca and Tim turned to look and Rebecca said, 'That is the nanobots that we were supposed to find! Why couldn't you do that sooner?'

Diancie turned to Rebecca, asking, 'How do you know it's the nanobots?'

'The tag says nanobots on the side.' Rebecca answered.

Joey turned to Rebecca and said, "I wanted to see if you guys can find it, but then I remembered that it was in a laser shield room, so I had to bring you back. Now let's apply these nanobots to Jakes wounds before something else happens."

Jake's POV

I am dying! What do I do? I don't want to die. I was about to panic even more when I heard Marshadow's voice through my thoughts. "Hey Jake, in your time of dying, would you like to have a Pokémon battle for your last few moments?"

I lifted my head and looked at him like he was insane, "I am dying and you want to battle?"

Marshadow smirked and said, "why not?"

I smirked back, "The Pokémon Wynaut?" Marshadow laughed, why did he change his behavior, aw well, if I am dying, might as well make the most of it. "I accept your challenge, but what Pokémon do I use?"

Marshadow pointed at me and said, "Let's say you are a Pokémon, ready to battle?" Marshadow got into a battle stance and powered up some ghostly energy on his fist which I believed was a shadow punch. Before I could even react, Marshadow charged with lightning quick movement towards me. I panicked and lifted up my arms to block the attack, hoping I would survive this. When the attack made contact, I got knocked back a few meters into a wall. Concrete was falling all around me; I could feel the ghostly energy seeping into me and chilling me to the core while the pain from the powerful punch came rushing in.

"ow that hurt." I groaned. I slowly lifted myself up and by the time I looked up Marshadow was charging at me with both fists pulsing with ghostly energy. Why would he attack me thinking I could fight back, unless he thinks I can fight back? Thinking quickly, I grabbed a piece of concrete and right when he was about to punch my face, I felt time slow down and without questioning it, smacked the piece of concrete across Marshadow's face. Apparently, it had a bit more power to it and launched Marshadow across the street.

I could see Marshadow struggling to get back up from the ground. When he did get back up, he gave a smile at me and whispered, "It's working, good."

"what's working?" I asked.

"you will find out soon enough." Marshadow called back as he ran at me with his fists on fire. Fire punch is going to hurt like H-E- double hockey sticks if they make contact. Not being able to out run him, I raised my fists, ready to fight. When the Marshadow reached me, I was slightly ready. I attempted to barrel roll out of the way but was unsuccessful, as Marshadow punched me right in the gut. The attack wasn't as painful as I thought it would be, instead of burning me, the fire felt like liquid and seeped into my body towards my core, warming my body a little.

"My turn." I said as I raised my fist, feeling ghostly energy from earlier forming from my heart and moving towards my fist. I looked back at my hand and saw that my fist had dark like energy around it. Not even questioning it, I swung my fist towards Marshadow's face, instead of phasing through like the ghost type Pokémon that he is, it made contact, knocking him back into the same spot from last time, making an even bigger crater than last time.

I could see Marshadow shakily getting up, probably running out of strength. "My job is almost done chosen one.", as he was saying this, Marshadow lowered his fist, showing that the battle was over, "I must now tell you about the rules of the power you just witness yourself using, that was adapting through combat. To be able to do what the subject you are up against can do, but better. No, you do not change into the subject you are up against. There are limits to this power and it takes time to fully adapt, for example: If you were fighting a dragon type for a certain amount of time, depends on how intense the battle is, you would have all the abilities that belong to that Pokémon to be able to combat against it, but if you do this and after that battle you go against a fairy type, you would be weakened against it and take more damage like any other dragon type, so be careful what you adapt to. In order to undo the adaptation, you must rest through the night in order be able to adapt to a different subject."

I was so confused; I have a super power? When did I get it? How did I get it? There was so many questions going through my head that I almost had a breakdown. That was until I saw Marshadow walking up to me and motioning for me to crouch down. I did as I was told and Marshadow lightly grabbed me by the shoulder saying, "You are going to be just fine Jake, just do what comes naturally to you and you will be alright. Understand?" I slowly nodded. "Good. Now, I believe it is time to go to the waking world once again." Marshadow says as he and his voice slowly faded into the darkness. Before Marshadow fully disappeared he quickly says, "Oh, just in case, you should try to make that gauntlet of yours more into a weapon to protect yourself if you are in a battle and things are not going well, also just in case you want to go to another dimension. Farewell, chosen one."

 **Did you like it? I am not used to writing down combat, like at all. If you guys are wondering, no, I WILL NEVER GIVE UP ON THIS STORY. I HAVE WORK TO HARD ON IT. JUST TO LET IT DIE. ok guys I have a question for you, what three unique pokemon should Jake get during his travels, also what "dimensions" would you want to see him in? Hoped you guys enjoyed this chapter and have a great day. If any of you guys are going to school... I hope you find something fun there, I sure did. have a great day.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Aloha everyone, Greninjaten99 back with another chapter. sorry for the wait, I am actually surprised I got it done this soon. Happy New Year everyone. I hope you all had an awesome year of 2019. Just a heads up, I have no idea when I will be able to post another chapter, it might take longer than usual. for those new to the story, thank you for taking your time to read this, and for those that has stayed with this for a while, thank you for the support, it really helped. I hope you like this chapter as much as I put as much effort in it. Enjoy.**

Diancie's POV

'When will Jake wake up?' I asked Joey.

He turned to me with a smirk and says, "He will wake up any time now. Marshadow has done a great deal of help trying to keep his mind calm, so I'm sure he is going to be alright.

I nodded and took a glance at Rebecca and Tim, the former pacing and the ladder trying to keep himself entertained. For what seemed like an eternity only lasted a few minutes, and as each minute goes by, the more worried they became. The banging on the door didn't help one bit, since the police are trying to get in to arrest Joey for what they believe was a hostage situation.

Joey turns to me and says, "I believe my time has come to leave. If any of you ever need my help, just call by my proper title, 'Dimension Keeper'," with that, Joey starts walking through an emerald green portal, right as the police break through the room. The first officer to enter was a tall female, with blue hair.

"Freeze, hands where I-", says the female officer as she looks directly at the portal, seeing Joey waving a finger at her.

"Sorry, you're not arresting this dimension keeper anytime soon." Joey says as he closes the portal.

"That was weird", says the female officer as the others search around the room. The female officer walks over to me and asks, "Are all of you alright?"

'Yes, we are fine, why do you ask?' I questioned.

"We heard that there was a hostage situation here." Answers the officer.

'No, if you are talking about the man that went through the portal, he was trying to save Jakes life. What is your name?' I asked.

"my name is Officer Jenny, and if he was trying to save this man's life, why did he kick out the doctors that were trained to help people?" Officer Jenny asked.

"Because they don't know how to help someone like me." Came a voice directing to the bed. I turned around and saw that Jake has finally waked up.

Rebecca flies over to Jakes shoulder, 'Jake, you're alive, don't you scare me like that.'

"I will try not to." Jake says as he scratches her chin lightly.

"What do you mean they can't help you?"

Jake smiles and begins explaining.

Jake's POV

After what has seemed like an eternity of explaining, going through some tests, and filling in paperwork, we finally were allowed to leave.

I walk out of the hospital and take a deep breath. Time to get a starter. I began to walk to where the lab was, but noticed that Diancie wasn't following. Turning around, I see that she is looking behind her to try to encourage a small Pokémon that I haven't noticed until now. I walk back to them and asked, "Hey Diancie, who is your friend?"

Diancie looks to me then back to the Pokémon and nods. The small Pokémon cautiously moves forward and begins speaking through telepathy, 'H- Hello, my name is Tim, I was wondering if I can join your family?'

I was shocked, a Pokémon out of the blue, wants to join the group. The first thought that came to mind was the name. The name reminded me of a certain tiny box. Shaking that thought out of my mind, I crouch down and say, "Of course you can join our family." I search through my bag that the police returned to me and found a poke ball and placed it in front of Tim.

Tim looked at Diancie then at me before poking the button on the poke ball. As he clicked it, Tim became red energy and was sucked into the poke ball. The ball shook three times and then a click. Tim was now a member of our family. I picked up the ball and tossed it in the air saying, "Come on out Tim." The poke ball opened and out came Tim. He looked around until his eyes landed on me. "Would you like a ride?" I ask, patting my shoulder. Tim made a cry of happiness and hopped onto the opposite shoulder of Rebecca.

'Welcome to the family Tim.' Rebecca says. Tim looks at Rebecca, then Diancie, then me and begins to cry.

'Hey what's wrong?' Diancie asks.

After a few seconds Tim stops crying and says, 'I haven't had a family in over 5 years, I am so happy.'

"5 years? what have you been doing during that time?", I ask.

Tim looks at me sadly and says, 'Running away from the fusion hunters.'

A fusion?! An actual fusion?! Tim must be from another dimension also. "Well you don't have to run any longer Tim; we will protect you no matter what."

Tim looks at me and says, 'Thank you.'

"You are welcome, Tim.", I said as we started walking to where the professor's building is. After a few minutes of silence, I finally say what was on my mind, "So Tim, what kind of fusion are you?"

Tim looks at each of us and says, 'I- I am part Mimikyu, part Hoopa.'

"Part Hoopa, that is awesome." I said.

'Th- Thanks.' Tim says as he tries to make himself less visible.

"Not used to compliments, are you?" I ask. Tim shakes his head. "It's alright; I don't get that many compliments either." Before Tim could ask why we stopped. We were at the Professor Sycamore's lab. "We're here."

I walk through the doors and find that the lab has not changed one bit since the series. Big and open, full of books, and lab equipment everywhere.

"GAR!" Came a booming voice. I turned towards the voice and saw a certain dragon ground type Pokémon. Standing a few yards in front of me stood Garchomp, the pseudo legendary Pokémon.

I smiled at the intimidating creature and said, "Hey Garchomp, glad to finally meet you, I would like to say thank you for helping save the Kalos region and the world."

Garchomp smiled and nodded saying, "Garchomp."

"Hey, uh do you know where the professor is?" I asked.

"I believe I can tell you where he is, for he is me." Said a kind sounding voice over at the stairs. Turning yet again, I see a very tall man, about maybe in his 30's, wearing a lab coat, has long messy black hair, and just looks like the kind of guy you would trust no matter what. "Bonjour, my name is Professor Sycamore, how may I be of assistance?"

I walked over to him and smiled, saying, "I would like to get a starter Pokémon please, if that is alright?"

Professor Sycamore smiled kindly at me and said, "Not at all, but first we should get you a trainer license." Of course, I forgot about that.

"Sorry, I totally forgot to get a trainer license." I said in slight shame.

"No need to worry, we can do it here." The Professor takes out a note pad, "Just answer and sign everything in this paper, and then we will be all set." The Professor hands me the paper and pen and I begin signing away. "What's your name?

"Jake, Jake Matthews." I answered.

"And where are you from, Mr. Matthews?"

I smirked at this question, finishing my papers I hand both the papers and the pen and said, "I am from another dimension that is pretty much exactly like yours, but with no real Pokémon. Just people and animals. Some of us use imagination to get away from our problems by trying to slowly make them a reality. Pokémon is one such example. Someone that had so much imagination created Pokémon in card form, nothing special about the card, they were just cards, but later the person turned it into a TV show, many people loved his work, some did not really care. The TV show was about a boy from the Kanto region that traveled around each region with a Pikachu, his name was Ash Ketchum. Everyone saw him trying to become a Pokémon master by becoming a champion in each region, but he lost every single region so far, except for Alola, I did not get a chance to watch that season of his life, and nor I ever will, because I have tried so hard to get to the actual Pokémon world until just recently. Now I just want to have an awesome Pokémon journey."

Ever since halfway through the talking, Garchomp was having a surprised expression on his face, but on the Professors, he was smiling. Why was he smiling, I didn't know, but he raised his hand, put it on my shoulder and says, "Well… allow me to be the first to welcome you to the Pokémon world." I actually did not expect him to take that so well.

"Thank you, Professor."

"Anytime, now let's get that license all set and while that is going." The Professor blows a very loud whistle. After a few seconds, three creatures come out of hiding. the first, a small green Pokémon with spikes on his head, brown face and stomach, also known as Chespin. The second, a small yellow fox with red fur inside the ears and a red tipped tail, also known as Fennekin. The final Pokémon, a light blue frog with white hands and white cotton around its neck, known as a Froakie. "Which Pokémon will you choose as your starter?"

I look at him like a child wondering if his dad was actually making his wish come true. He looked back and gave me a nod. I looked back at each Pokémon giving each one some thought until I walked up to the Froakie, crouched down and asked, "I know it is not entirely up to me to choose, it is also the Pokémon's choice too, so would you like to go on an adventure and be a part of the family?"

The Froakie gave me a look of awe and then nodded with a smile. "Froakie!"

"Glad to hear it." I said as I took out a poke ball and placed it in front of the Froakie, the Froakie didn't give it a second thought as he immediately pressed the button and turned into red energy and went into the ball. I expected there to be three shakes, but instead it did the ding after one shake.

I pressed the button and threw the ball into the air, letting out Froakie. The said Pokémon look around and when his eyes landed on me, he jumped onto my shoulder with one great leap and called out its name in joy.

I smiled at what just happened and said, "Welcome to the family Froakie, this here on my other shoulder is Tim, the one standing by me is Diancie, and the one on Diancie's shoulder is Rebecca." Each Pokémon did their way in greeting, and Froakie greeted back.

"Well, glad to see that your Pokémon are getting along quite nicely, and I do believe that your license and Pokedex is ready to go, just let me go get it." says the Professor as he leaves and comes back with a small, phone like item. He hands it over to me and to my astonishment the screen has a face, it was a rotom dex phone.

"zzrt, hello, my name is rotom, I already know your name from the new ID inserted into this phone."

"Uh, nice to meet you rotom." I look at the Professor, "Professor how long has this been a thing?"

The Professor looks at me like I was insane until realization struck, "oh, well the Galar region sent these a few months ago and I have been giving them out to new trainers ever since, I guess your dimension is way ahead of what you know now, huh?" I give him a confused look and look at my phone's notification; sure enough a new game came out.

"Well, this is going to be interesting if I ever meet the new Pokémon in the region." I barely saw Rebecca nod in agreement.

"Is there anything else you want to ask me?" the Professor asks.

I think for a moment, until, "Can I see your Mega stone and Key stone reader?"

"Of course, you believe you found one of them on your journey?"

"Not exactly, Diancie do you have that diamond that Bonnie gave back to you?"

Diancie looked at me confused, 'Yes, why do you ask?'

"May I please borrow it?"

Diancie hesitantly pulls out the diamond, 'S- Sure. As long as you give it back.'

I smile kindly at her, "I promise." Diancie gives me the diamond. I take it to the reader and place it on one of the spots. "Do you have something to hook the other reader onto Diancie's forehead?"

'WHAT?!' Diancie practically screamed, 'Why do you want to hook me up to the machine?'

"Just to see if what I saw in the diamond was real." I answered.

Diancie looked at me hesitantly and hopped over by the reader. The Professor grabs a coil connected to the reader and attached it to Diancie's forehead. There were a few beeping noises and then the Professor got the answer.

"This is amazing; I never thought that this would actually happen." Professor Sycamore says in shock.

"What would happen?" I ask.

The Professor looks at me and says, "The diamond has a Key stone in it, and Diancie is the Mega stone."

 **I really hope you liked this chapter and for those that know the possible reference I am talking about in the end, give yourself a pat on the back. anyways have a great day and new year everyone.**


End file.
